Company of Heroes: Modern Combat
The Modern Combat Mod, also known as Company of Heroes: Modern Combat, or MC for short, is a total-conversion mod for Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts, and is developed by Black Sand Studios. Work on the mod began in 2007, and was officially released on 13 March 2012. The mod brings Company of Heroes into the modern day, adding three new factions - United States Army, United States Marine Corps and the People's Liberation Army. Story While development on the campaign is still ongoing, the mod is based around a fictional war between the United States Armed Forces and the People's Liberation Army, starting due to various political actions concerning a large oil reserve discovered in and around the Philippine Islands in the Western Pacific. Gameplay The Modern Combat Mod removes the official factions of Company of Heroes and replaces them with the respective armies of the USA and China. Along with new, pacific themed maps, the mod completely revamps the armies of the two nations, with all new units and doctrines. In addition, a new gamemode, called Hardcore, was included in the mod. Developed in an attempt to make the game more realistic, in essence this mode significantly reduces the amount of health units have, overall providing a much more unforgiving experience. This means that infantry squads in the open can be cut down in a matter of seconds by a well-positioned rifleman team, and armoured vehicles can be knocked out in a single shot from an anti-tank missile. This game mode also makes minor changes to the abilities of some specific units, and the way territory is captured. Hardcore can be played in either Victory Point Control or Annihilate. Faction summary United States Army A faction dependent on munitions to maintain and strengthen its units, the US remains a highly mobile and technologically advanced faction, allowing its base building tents to be deployed anywhere on the map for faster deployment at the cost of reduced safety against enemy search and destroy teams. Fast and unyielding, the forces of the US are well trained and can fight on any terrain after decades of widespread deployment on battlefields all over the globe. Doctrines *Air Superiority: "Utilise a variety of fixed and rotary-winged aircraft, on and off the battlefield. Survey enemy positions from above, call in aerial units to provide close air support, and deploy troops to combat hotspots via aerial insertion." *Close Area Battle: "Fight the enemy with special units and tactics developed specifically for combat within confined arenas of conflict. Outfit your vehicles with specialised armour and weaponry, deploy Special Forces troops to infiltrate and destroy the enemy, and requisition powerful tactical missile strikes that leave nothing but devastation in their wake." *Armoured Warfare: "Make use of the most technologically-advanced war machines in the world. Use cutting-edge satellite imagery to observe enemy forces, equip and train your infantry to better support friendly vehicles, and deploy powerful armoured units to the battlefield." Reward Content *United States Marine Corps - A reward faction, the USMC has differences in equipment to the US Army. Riflemen are replaced by Marines who are a 4-man squad instead of 5 and can be upgraded with M27 IAR and SMAW instead of M249 and M25. The Sniper is now available as part of Tier 1 and the Stryker is replaced by the LAV-25 and AAV-7A1 AMTRAC. The Airborne Forces from the Air Superiority Doctrine as replaced by MARSOC Infantry, and the Green Berets from the Close Area Battle Doctrine are replaced by US Navy SEALS. A-10 Thunderbolt and AH-64 Apache used for Strafing run and Overwatch are both replaced by AV-8B Harrier Jump Jet. *Tan Skins - Vehicles will be repainted in Tan, and infantry will don Desert Camouflage uniforms. *M1A2 Abrams Skin Pack by Rain - Every Abrams Tank called in will have a skin randomly selected from a number of skins designed by Rain. People's Liberation Army While lacking in advanced equipment and dependent on fuel to keep its armies in the fight, the PLA is still a force to be reckoned with, as it has both a mixture of cheap units for massing and expensive units with undisputed firepower. Specializing in mobile artillery and a seemingly unending human resource pool, the Chinese forces are versatile and battle hardened, ready for victory in the Pacific. Doctrines *The Future Is Now: "Modernise and improve your forces with the latest in technology and training. Equip your infantry units with superior weaponry, deploy advanced vehicles to the front-line, and requisition devastating rocket barrages to destroy enemy positions." *Full Mobilisation: "Overwhelm the enemy with superior numbers, constant pressure and tactical envelopment. Arm your troops with makeshift weapons, strengthen supply lines with civilian support, and deploy reserve contingents to bolster your forces." *Asymmetrical Warfare: "Use unconventional tactics to out-smart and out-manoeuvre the enemy. Manipulate the battlefield with controlled explosives, ambush and destroy hostile forces with infiltrated troops, and field specialised support vehicles." Reward Content *Marine Skins - PLA Vehicles will be repainted in Marine colours, and infantry will use Marine camouflage uniforms. *Type 99 Skin Pack by Rain - Every ZTZ-99A2 called in will have a skin randomly selected from a number of skins designed by Rain. Links * Official Website * Official Forums * Wikipedia Page * FAQ Category:Company of Heroes Mods